


Epilogue

by Destina



Series: Devotion [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the conclusion of "A Place of Silence", history-changing events are set into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 1999; posted to AO3 in November 2015.

"The disturbance in the Force is pronounced today," Obi-Wan said softly, watching Qui-Gon as he rapidly scanned dispatches from a far-distant world called Naboo, a planet Obi-Wan had never heard of. 

His lover stabbed a finger against the datapad, scrolling through interminable pages of text, and nodded absently at Obi-Wan’s words. "Even the students sensed it today. There were many questions, some I could not answer." His eyes darkened as he set the small datapad on the table in the quarters they’d shared for over four years. "So much is happening, and it’s coming too fast…things have been set in motion, and I worry that we are unprepared." 

"The Jedi are the best-trained warriors in the galaxy, Qui-Gon. Even against this threat…we will inevitably triumph." 

"It’s too soon to tell," Qui-Gon said soberly. "However, I have news that may give you some indication of the level of apprehension among the Council." He looked up at his former Padawan, eyes raking over the blue Healer’s robes with a kind of deep amusement flickering in them. 

"What?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently. His curiosity continued to plague him, even as he settled into this quiet life with the man who was forever his Master. 

"They have asked me to go back out into the field, to take a position as head of the battle unit heading off to the other side of the galaxy. There’s been activity there…they suspect the Sith have massed sufficient numbers of trained adepts to take control of the shipping routes. Jedi are dying." 

Obi-Wan’s mild expression vanished, as though a storm cloud passed over the sun. "And will I be allowed reassignment there as well?" 

Qui-Gon rose and stretched languidly, feeling a weary ache in his muscles that seemed to grow more pronounced each day. "More than that," he said, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. "The Council plans to inquire if you would consider taking your Trials, and accompanying me to Tatooine as a Knight." 

Obi-Wan felt all the air in his chest vacate his lungs in a rush, and he sat down hard at the table. To have chosen so long ago…and to have his decision undone by a simple sentence, a few words, a casual request. It was unreal. The world had turned upside down suddenly, and he was underneath the weight of it all. 

Qui-Gon was beside him instantly, to lay warm hands on his shoulders and anchor him. "You are no more a healer than I am a teacher," he said fiercely. "These are the roles we accepted. The decisions we made to end your ordeal, to be together…I would not change them. But you are a warrior, Obi-Wan. It sings within you; the Force calls you to be something more than what you are now. Don’t deny it. I was your Master; I know your strength in battle." 

"But…" The words faded, died. He frowned, looked at Qui-Gon quizzically. "I made this decision for us to be together. I won’t accept a separation." 

"Are you listening?" Qui-Gon teased gently. "We will go as a bonded pair, Knight and Master. No separation. The Council knew I would not accept this assignment unless offered on my terms, and that is what they’ve given us. A chance, to begin again on a new path that parallels the old." Qui-Gon knelt beside the chair, touched his hand to Obi-Wan’s face. "All that’s required of me is to pack and go. You must face the Trials, and then readjust to your old life…the life you left behind." 

"Not so difficult," Obi-Wan said with a grin. "You’ve drilled with me constantly since the day I chose the Healer’s Disciplines as a life path. My skill is ten times what it was before I cut off that damned braid." 

"What will it be, then?" Qui-Gon asked, unwilling to prompt his lover. 

"Aren’t they afraid we’ll tap into the darkness, turn to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked, half in jest, half serious. 

"I think, at this point, the prospect of a Master Jedi turning to the Sith pales in comparison to the evil the Jedi face across the galaxy," Qui-Gon said, and his words chilled both of them to the bone with their truth.

"I will take the Trials," Obi-Wan said slowly, his eyes fastened to Qui-Gon’s. "From there, the future must decide itself." His mouth captured Qui-Gon’s in a slow, thoughtful kiss, as if days and years to come could be measured, captured and controlled in the space of time between breath and the touch of lips. 

Whatever was to come, they would face it together. It was the will of the Force. It was destiny, preordained, and the harbinger of evil could not touch them in that moment as they locked together, body and soul.


End file.
